


Crise Cardiaque

by kafkas_side_bitch



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Sexism, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soup, allison should never have settled for him smh, also klaus is happy and positive lol, and diego only has like one line oops sorry, and five too lol, luther is vain af, mentioned pseudo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkas_side_bitch/pseuds/kafkas_side_bitch
Summary: “Ben!” exclaimed Allison, eyes wide.--AKA An extension of season 2.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Crise Cardiaque

“Ben!” exclaimed Allison, eyes wide. They were all shocked to see their long-since deceased brother. 

He was in the flesh, with tousled hair and a body that definitely wasn’t that of the teenager he had been in death. He was thirty years old, just like the rest of them, still looking fairly youthful with the scattered wrinkle and gray hair here and there (aside from Five, of course). 

“What the hell?” Ben said, looking down at his body, squeezing the very-real flesh of his arms, legs, and torso with his hands. He felt the slight draft against his skin, as well as the temperature of the room. He had forgotten what physical sensations felt like since becoming a ghost. 

They all hugged, shocked and overjoyed to reunite. Well, aside from Luther, who was too busy looking in the mirror across the room and flexing his beefy biceps. 

“Luther.” Ben said. “I’m back, aren’t you happy to see me?” 

“Of course I am, Ben.” Luther said, dismissively. “This is just how I cope after having an exhausting experience. Not to mention how I saved all your asses back there, especially you, Allison. Maybe we should have borderline-incest tonight.” 

Allison grimaced at him, disgusted. 

“What the fuck, Luther?” she asked. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Your brother is back. Maybe stop being a selfish dumbass.” 

“Come on, guys!” exclaimed, Klaus, stumbling slightly, getting caught by Ben (who was well accustomed to having to look out for Klaus when he was on his own with a drug-muddled brain). “Let’s get along! Let’s just get along!” 

“You’re not a cult leader anymore, Klaus.” Luther snapped. “Maybe just stop acting like a nuisance.” 

“That was rude, Luther.” said Vanya. “Why would you say that?” 

“I’m done with this family. None of you have ever been as good as me, and Dad knew it. He knew I was the best, and he knew that the rest of you were good for nothing at all. Ben died. Klaus became a drug addict. Five is a fifty-year-old in the body of a child. Diego throws his knives at anyone who looks at him the wrong way. Vanya didn’t even know she had powers until recently. Y’all are pathetic.” 

Allison looked at him darkly. 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything about you.” Luther said to her, as if saying such would work as an acceptable defense. “You’re still good. And hot. I like your ass.” 

“So that’s all I am to you?” she asked. 

“Yeah, that’s how it’s always been. I think you’re hot. That’s all a woman is good for, anyway. Women are sex machines and baby machines. Oh, and cooking and cleaning machines. I would never forget that. Men like me do the real work around here.” 

“Shut up, guys, and let’s just eat. I’m famished.” Five said, sighing. 

Everyone sat around the table, frustratedly, with bowls of canned soup set before them. The meal was silent for the first couple minutes, all until Luther choked on his food and began to clutch his chest. 

“What happened?” Diego asked. “Are you okay?” 

Luther just grunted in pain before collapsing, face falling into his tomato soup. Vanya pressed her fingers into his neck, saying, “No pulse. He’s dead.” 

Everyone just kind of shrugged and his body was disposed of. 

They were better off without him. 


End file.
